As is known from prior practice, when in the event of a failure in the transmission a gear corresponding to emergency operation is or remains engaged, the problem can occur that the combustion engine stalls. To avoid stalling the engine if a friction element arranged between the electric motor of the hybrid drive and the drive output of the drivetrain is disengaged, the problem arises that after the motor vehicle comes to rest it can no longer be started again. Accordingly, a method for operating a drivetrain with a transmission and a hybrid drive is needed, by means of which, when an emergency gear in engaged in the transmission, on the one hand stalling of the combustion engine is avoided and on the other hand the motor vehicle can be restarted from rest.